


Motivation

by insomniacfics



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: After the battle at the Energy Plant, Y/N has time to rest before the big Championship Battle, but with the press hounding for a word, he can't relax at all. His boyfriend, Champion Leon, is happy to help.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Motivation

Despite the blatant “Do not disturb” sign hung on the doorknob, that didn’t seem to stop the press. The last time Y/N opened the door, expecting the room service he’d ordered for himself and his team, the press tried shoving their way in. Thankfully, Rillaboom pushed them back and graciously accepted the tray of food the maid was bringing and closed the door.

Y/N looked to his pokemon, smiling as they lounged around the room haphazardly. He sighed softly, falling back on his bed where Boltund hopped up and licked his cheek. He smiled and scratched the electric dog’s neck lovingly. “I can’t wait until tomorrow,” He sighed before glancing at the Rotom Phone on the nightstand.

The Rotom, sensing Y/N’s eyes, chirped up and flew to him. He smiled. “Hey, Rotom. Any messages from Leon?”

“No,” It chirped. “But it appears you and Leon are all over the news as the heroes of the Galar region! The press has been trying to get an interview from you but Leon’s been handling everything.”

“He has!” Y/N asked in shock before sighing. He turned and hid his face against Boltund’s side.

Two days ago, he had helped Leon in saving the Galar region, not that he’d meant to. He and Leon were about to have their battle when the whole country was hit by a huge earthquake! Eternatus had awoken as was causing the Power Spots everywhere to overpower. He and Hop had gone around helping out the gym leaders but at Hammerlock. The energy plant was where all the Dynamax energy was sourced from. Draining a Pokemon.

Y/N jumped when something scratched at the window. He leaped to his feet, half expecting there to be paparazzi scaling the building to get a comment, but instead saw a familiar Charizard. He smiled and opened the window. The Pokemon nuzzled Y/N gently before grabbing him and flying up. Y/N only held on, guessing this was Leon’s doing.

Sure enough, he was in the penthouse of Rose of Rondelands. Leon smiled, wearing jeans and a shirt instead of his usual get-up. Once Charizard set Y/N down, the guy ran for the Champion.

Leon grinned and lifted him, spinning a bit before kissing him deeply. Y/N moaned softly, hearing Charizard fly off. He smiled then blushed. “Wait, what about--”

“Charizard is going to hang out with them. Don’t worry about it.” Leon smiled and cupped his face. “You ready for tomorrow?”

“No,” Y/N answered honestly. “I can’t relax with the press guarding my door.”

“I saw that,” He sighed then smiled. “Can you blame them though? You’re a hero, Y/N, and we’re battling tomorrow. It’s the battle of a lifetime and they want the scoop.”

“I get that, but dammit, I can’t focus on anything with them stalking me like a Drifloon!” He whined.

Leon kissed his head then stepped away, making Y/N sit in the bed. He watched as his boyfriend dipped into the cushioned mattress and smirked. “I think I can get you to relax, love.”

Y/N blushed. “Are you sure? I mean...what if...I don’t know. Someone comes?”

“Oh someone will,” Leon chuckled before kneeling between his legs. “I’ll make sure of it. And think of it this way, tomorrow you can humiliate me.”

“Or you can,” Y/N mumbled, hands shaking a bit. “I’m nervous.”

“Y/N, look at me…” The trainer did, blushing a bit. “No matter what happens tomorrow, the winner gets to choose whatever the loser does.”

Y/N scoffed and lightly shoved the champion with his foot. Leon laughed and gripped his ankle, reaching up and undoing his pants. “I’m serious. But maybe I should just fuck you so hard you limp out to that field.”

Y/N whined a bit. “Lee.”

“And if you win, I’ll give you the biggest kiss.”

Y/N stopped at that, gripping Leon’s wrist. “Lee, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying...I’m ready. If you’re not, that’s okay. I don’t want the battle to be seen as me going easy on you.”

“You never would,” Y/N scoffed. “When you gave me Grookey, you almost jumped in on the fight for the fun of it, even though Grookey was my first ever Pokemon.” Leon laughed at the memory. “And you had to revive me in the Slumbering Weald when Hop carried me out! Lee, you’ve done so much for me, but you’ve always pushed me to be stronger. Tomorrow, I’m going to prove that to you.”

“Y/N,” He sighed, squeezing the man’s wrist and showing him the Dynamax Band. “You already are strong. You managed to calm and capture Eternatus. No one got hurt. You fought alongside Zacian and Zamazenta! Who can truly say that? Pokemon no person could remember, and you fought against and alongside them. You stopped the Second Darkest Day.”

“You know, your brother was there, too,” Y/N mumbled then gasped as soft lips found his stomach. “Lee…”

“Yeah but I’m not thinking about my brother. I’m thinking about how I can fuck you so hard you’ll forget about everything.”

Y/N blushed and gripped his shirt, pulling him close and kissing him. Leon hummed happily and deepened the kiss, crawling over his body and grinding against him. Y/N whined as he felt the hard cock between the layers of denim and fabric.

“Alright,” He breathed, making Leon blink. “Fuck me out, Soon-To-Be-Retired-Champion.”

Leon smirked and stood, quickly yanking off Y/N’s jeans. “That’s my boy.” Soon the man had Y/N completely naked and was between his legs, slowly stroking his length and sucking gently on his sack. Y/N groaned and bucked his hips, desperate to feel Leon’s mouth. “So impatient. Is this how you plan to beat me? Simply begging and whining?”

“Lee, please!” Y/N moaned before he was flipping over onto his stomach. He groaned and spread his legs, adjusting to present himself to the Champion.

“No matter who wins, I’m still going to keep fucking you every night like this. Make you cum so hard you pass out,” Leon promised. “You’ll be so good out there. I’m going to show everyone how strong you truly are, even with your thighs still shaking at the thought of my cock.”

Y/N groaned at that, shivering a slight as he saw Leon grabbing the lube and disappearing behind him. He gasped as the cold lubricant was rubbed over and around his hole before two fingers slipped inside.

“Look at you. All that time without me and you still easily accept me. Can’t wait to see you all stretched out around me again.” Leon carefully fingered Y/N as he stripped off his jeans, watching the man beneath him panting and whining. “So greedy. Look at you.”

Y/N whimpered and rocked back his hips. “Leon, just fuck me already. This isn’t fair!” He whined.

Leon grinned and pulled his fingers away, watching the man whine as he lubed his cock up. The champion stripped down completely and moved over him. He turned Y/N’s face, kissing him as he slowly pushed into him. He swallowed the whimpers and sobs of the man, loving how easily he broke under him.

“That’s it. That’s a good boy,” Leon praised, gripping a hip gently as his other arm wrapped around him. “Feel so good...I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Lee,” Y/N whimpered, nuzzling him before he rocked his hips. “You said you’d make me forget everything.”

“Oh, you will,” Leon promised before thrusting hard into him.

Y/N let out a gasping moan and gripped the sheets. He spread his legs wider, letting himself be fucked into the bed happily. He mewled and gripped Leon’s free hand. 

The champion happily squeezed it back, angling his hips. He smirked when Y/N keened loudly, crying out his name. “That’s it! Just enjoy this. I want you to feel how I fucked you while we’re out there.” This made Y/N blush. “Want you to think about how much cock practically crippled you while you’re trying to think of how to win.”

“Fuck, Lee!” He moaned, gasping when Leon pulled him to his chest, having him standing on his knees with a hand against his throat. He moaned louder at that, the angle leaving him vulnerable to the hand that wrapped around his cock.

“Open your eyes!” Leon growled in his ear. Y/N did so, blushing more intensely when he saw his reflection in the mirror over the bed. He whimpered and tried to look away, only to have the hand at his throat grip his chin. “No. You’re gonna watch yourself get fucked. You’re gonna watch me fuck your tight ass full of cum,” He snarled.

Y/N moaned and nodded, doing as he was told. He blushed more as he watched Leon’s lips kiss his neck as his hips snapped harder against him. He bit his lip as he finally looked at the hand stroking him in time with the thrusts. He watched how Leon’s hair fell around his shoulders, flowing with every movement and whined. Y/N reached back and gripped Leon’s hair gently, meeting his thrusts.

Leon moaned at that, loving how Y/N was meeting every thrust with excitement and vigor, fucking himself on his cock. “That’s my good boy,” He groaned. “Feel...perfect!”

Y/N whined and shook, thighs twitching from the excitement. “Leon...fuck, Lee! Please!”

Leon smirked and gripped the back of his neck, pushing him down harshly into the bed and thrusting harder. He watched Y/N scream out in pleasure as he growled, “Cum for me.”

Y/N shook as he orgasmed, his aching cock finally releasing ropes of cum over the sheets. He moaned and whined as he felt Leon’s hips finally losing their control. “Fuck me full, Lee! Please!” He begged, turning his head to meet his eyes.

Leon groaned at the sight and gripped the back of his neck tighter as he thrust into him before finally cumming. He moaned loudly as he pushed deeper into the trainer, watching as Y/N moaned and shook under him.

Y/N collapsed into the bed, shaking and twitching and, as Leon had promised, already aching. Leon kissed his shoulder and pulled away slowly before disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. Y/N had almost dozed off completely when he felt something warm starting to clean him up. He whined when Leon gently turned him onto his back, the sound swallowed by a loving kiss as the champion cleaned up Y/N’s cock.

Leon smirked proudly at the dazed trainer. “You should rest. If you win tomorrow, I’ll do worse,” He promised, winking.

Y/N huffed and cupped his face, pulling him close and kissing him. “Just hold me,” He mumbled tiredly.

Leon chuckled as he tossed the cloth aside and crawled into the bed with him. Tomorrow was a big day for them both.


End file.
